CPR
by LoneStarGirl93
Summary: Yeah, he was Richard Grayson... He was lying in my arms, unconscious... And he was not breathing. -continued from my old account. Being completely re-written. This should be fun;)
1. Prologue

Alas, the long awaited re-write of my story CPR.

Same story, just rewritten with more detail and a little…I guess 'deleted scene' type action. Reading over the old version, I noticed things I left open or unexplained...just trying to make more sense of it. I really hope y'all like it!

Not too much is new about the prologue…just edited and dotted up.

Hope y'all like it!

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOXOX

'Oh my god, Oh my god!' was my first thought as I began gasping for the air I was gravely deprived of. I felt his limp body pressed against mine, hanging over my shoulder like a rag doll and looked around for help, but my vision was blurred, eyes viciously stinging.

I continued to violently pant, trying to grasp something firm and sturdy for support. My energy was slipping from me, my gaze was glossing over...and that's about when I started to worry that we were both done for.

'Kori! Kori, over here!' the voices sounded...like a light in the dark of night.

Desperate, I followed them, my senses mildly clearing with the realization of hope. I saw the large wooden platform and paddled towards it, making sure that his head was level with mine. I held on to the worn edge of the broad surface, as one of the people on it pulled him up.

I continued to gasp and flail, as another voice came,

'Kori. Grab my hand.' it said. It must've seemed obvious to them that I was losing all of my strength.

...

So yeah, maybe I should clarify.

To answer the question I assume is bouncing around your head...that girl they're calling to?

That's me.

Kori Anderson.

A girl of sixteen who has a lot on her mind, and many friends, and many more secrets…but I only have one enemy...

Richard Grayson.

He was heir to the Wayne fortune. The young playboy...a superficial prick, who wasn't worth the time of day.

And I hated everything he was.

Of course, that being said;

Yeah, he was Richard Grayson...

He was lying in my arms, unconscious...

And he was not breathing.

XOXOXOXOX

Yeah, okay, it was a little rougher than I'd hoped for it to be. But I wanted to keep it close to the original, so...hope it wasn't too horrid lol.

Either way, please tell me what y'all thought of it.

There'll be more soon:)


	2. Circle of Friends

For those of y'all who remember this story, it's being completely redone. I'm going to keep the dual points of view, because...let's face it, it's entertaining as hell.

And for those of y'all who view this as an entirely new story-I really hope y'all enjoy it.

The original version was about 55 chapters. I'm hoping for this one to be about the same...we'll see what the future holds for it.

Without further ado, let's start chapter one. :)

Please read and review.

Flamers and Praise welcome!

XOXOXOXOX

(Kori's P.O.V.)

XOXOXOXOX

I suppose that telling one's story works best if you've got the background details...so perhaps it's best I should start it by bringing you to day one of the last week of school.

...

The best way to describe the energy of the classroom is simple; it was a madhouse. That's probably to be expected...only 4 more days of school until Summer vacation. The Summer before we'd return as seniors, and 'rule the school' as so many of the girls of my year often called it. A little overrated, if you ask me. Though, considering I'm not a high strung socialite like majority of my year, I guess I'm expected to disagree. Still, I couldn't help but find amusement in the class before me.

The excitement...the childish way they all interacted. It was as if we'd fallen back into Elementary school. But who could blame them, really? Finals were over, and it was smooth sailing from here. The only reason we even had school this week was to make up for the extra snow days we had to take this winter. There was nothing scheduled. No tests or learning...it was simply for the sake of attendance. And there were no complaints from anyone.

Paper airplanes wound through the air. Spit balls-for those who were so inclined. Two small groups had gathered around card games. Texas Hold 'Em, by the looks of it. Coins in small piles, or the occasional dollar bill. I laughed inwardly. Gambling with their lunch money, hoping to score some extra junk food come meal time. Somewhere, I could hear the spontaneous rolling of dice. One boy in the corner was trying to hide a PSP under his desk...as if he needed to. Something told me the teacher less than minded.

There was maybe ten minutes left in the day...and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't ready for that bell to ring. I was enjoying the free time to catch up on my writing without interruptions from my sister or what have you. But I'd had just about enough of the childish horseplay surrounding me. I felt as if I was starting to get a headache from all the noise. I sighed quietly, stretching my back and cast my gaze among my friends.

The first to catch my attention was that of Jenny. Pretty girl, edgy, with bright pink hair. She had the headphones to her iPod shoved in deep, and was nodding along to the music, lost in her own instrumental world. She and I weren't the closest of friends. We didn't really spend any time together outside of school. We, however, connected on a very simple matter; we respected each other's privacy. Valued our personal time, and shared views on the (lovable) idiocies of our friends. Well...that, and Wally West.

Wally was the speedster. Track star, and-in his own mind, a least-lady's man. He flirted with every girl and her sister...all in good nature, of course. He was harmless. Everyone knew he had his heart set on Jenny. In fact the little lovers' quarrel between them had gone on since Freshmen year, when she dyed her hair and started wearing skinny jeans. It had always been amusing, to say the least. Even right now, he was talking to one of my closest friend's,, Karen, about new tactics to get her to accept an actual date with him.

While, I guess I'm on a roll of listing my friends off to you, I may as well keep going. Karen Beecher-or Bee, as we called her-was like the big sister I never had. She was the person who tried to dress me up. She'd show me how to do my make up-though I never wore it. She told me how to optimize my look to show off my assets-though I never really followed her guidelines. She was the one who gave me dating advice-even though I never dated. She was like our den mother...overbearing, of course. But we all loved her.

My other 'sister' as you'd call it, would be Rachel Roth. (Not so) Surprisingly, she was fulfilling our group's stereotype of her well. She sat quietly in the corner by herself. Her latest dark novel loosely in her grasp, and her head buried in the pages. She was the quiet one. Kept to herself, mostly. But she was probably my closest friend. If there was anyone I needed to talk to about personal or upsetting matters. She was the one I went to about my problems. My past...my parents...my nightmares. But that's neither here nor there. On to the rest of my friends...

Next, I'd have to shift my attention on to Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. Fighting, as usual, over one of their many differences. At the moment, it happened to be which of Gotham High's sports teams would be more successful next year. Garfield, or Gar, insisted it would be soccer, as he was goalie on the team. And Victor-Vic-argued it would be football, as he was linebacker. I rolled my eyes...these two. There was never a dull moment with them around.

Gar was the comedian of the group. The lovable dork, as I had dubbed him. And...while, his jokes were never good, he always managed to pull laughs from each and every one of us in his own silly way. He was also a total sweetheart. Even if he didn't know what was going on, he always seemed to have this sixth sense whenever something was wrong. And while, he was often no good at consoling, he was fantastic with being a good ear, and offering hugs where they were needed.

Vic, on the other hand, was like my big brother. The nurturer of our little family. He had my back, no matter what. He was also the best chef I'd ever met in my life. If it had meat in it, he created culinary masterpieces. ...much to Gar's disdain, of course. He was a die hard vegetarian. Often the biggest disagreement between the two, as it were.

Last, but not least, there was Roy Harper. For some reason, he'd had a deep infatuation with me, since I'd transferred from Jump City. He was respectful about it. Sweet, to say the least. No where near as flirtatious as Wally. I must say though, given his 'feelings' for me, our friendship had always been a little awkward. On his end, more than mine. I wasn't going to push it, though. He was a good friend, all the same.

I watched him for a moment, as he hid behind his desk, crouched down, and quietly talked into his phone. I smirked...I still have no idea why any of these people felt the need to hide their activities. No one cared what we did...as long as it was legal. And considering Roy was trying to go for a baseball scholarship, I highly doubted that was the case. ...a few seconds later, the call ended however, and he sat back up, before turning his attention to...-cringe- Richard Grayson. Who was...staring at me?

I sat up uncomfortably as I noticed the heat of the playboy's gaze on me. This was a weird kind of stare. I felt as if I was being circled by a strict judge from a beauty pageant or...drill sergeant. Jeez, Grayson, take a picture, it'll last longer. Err, not grade school, right. This was still strange... how long had he been staring at me? And why? Subconsciously, I could feel my body shift in my seat...it was starting to get a little irritating.

Roy began saying something inaudible to him, and waved his hand in front of the playboy's face. Still, the glance of death remained. I'll admit, I was fighting a strong urge to hurl my textbook across the room. That'd get his attention. But no...not worth it. And there. Finally. He seemed to come to.

His response for returning to reality was simple. His brow rose cockily and his face acted out what looked to be a high and mighty scoff before he turned his attention back to Roy and started saying something to him. Smooth, Grayson. I rolled my eyes and adverted my focus back to my heavily doodled page.

I mean...perhaps it's fair to describe the reason I find Richard Grayson so distasteful. He's beyond handsome, I'm not too proud to say. Ebony hair and icy blue eyes...tall. I could see the appeal to all these girls who throw themselves at him. But he was internally hideous. Heir to Bruce Wayne, so not only did he have fame, but he had more money than God. An ego boost on steroids for him. He let every bit of his status go to his head. On top of this, he was a womanizer. Or...no, perhaps that's too kind. He's a whore.

This year alone, he's slept with at least half of the girls in our year. Nope. Not kidding. I wish I could say I was. But the sob stories of how 'he broke my heart!' and 'I really thought we had something special' that fill the halls every morning...no. I can't say I feel sorry for these girls anymore though... His reputation is almost as well known as Albert Einstein. If you're that stupid to go for him, knowing this...ugh, doesn't matter. I could spend hours describing my view on the subject, so let's pass it off, shall we?

While his well broadcasted bedroom mannerisms and snobby attitude justify my feelings toward him adequately, this wasn't my biggest dislike surrounding our little Gotham celebrity. What ate away at me the most was how he viewed me. I can't remember how our mutual animosity for one another came about, but since I moved here, he immediately decided I was fake. I'm not American, so no. Of course I don't look like everyone else. But he too often goes out of his way to let me (and everyone else) know he doesn't think there's anything real about me.

...the nerve of it. Why would anyone try to look like this? I won't be one of those girls who complains about how ugly they pretend to think they are. It's not like that. I'm just well aware I don't exactly fit in around her. I have odd green-colored eyes, very tan skin, bright red hair, and I'm rather tall. I know I stand out in a crowd. So for him to claim I try to stick out like a sore thumb really gets under my skin.

To top it off, he really didn't know a thing about me. How can he have such an evidently strong hatred for someone he's never even had a conversation with? ...err. I should probably stop there. Not to sound like your typical angsty teenager, but talking about Grayson always puts me in a bad mood. I don't see what my friends see in him... Oh, that's right. perhaps I failed to mention that each and every one of my friends I've just described to you. The people I hold so dear in my life... They're just as close to him as they are with me. Our little 'family'. ...but than, I suppose there are supposed to be the two siblings who hate each other. Still, I found it curious.

I shook it off and returned to my notebook. Come on, Kor...you never get time to write anymore.

-!RING!-

And this is why.

I sat for a few moments longer, twiddling my purple pen in my fingers, and waiting for the stampede to settle before I tried to battle my way into the halls. That, and...well, I can't say I'm exactly looking forward to going home.

XOXOX

(Richard's P.O.V.)

XOXOX

The last week of school. Pointless. Exams are over, there are no lessons being held, unless you count '30 Ways to Efficiently Shoot Spitballs' as half our English class decided was intriguing. There's really no reason for us to be here. I get it's some bullshit about too many snow days, but really? Our tax dollars are going to five days of high schoolers goofing off. Bruce had a theory that it was to keep us 'behaving' for a few more days before summer vacation, on account of having to get up so early. Bullshit, either way.

I've got a million and one things to do later, so I can't say I appreciate having no sleep-for the sixth night in a row-for it. At least Bruce is coming back tomorrow. He's been out of town since last Thursday dealing with god only knows what-meaning Iv'e had to pick up all the slack around here. Issues in the company, extra patrol shifts...in addition to school, my online business management course, and trying to have some kind of social life.

At least there was only four more days until Summer break. And with Bruce coming back, it'll be smooth sailing. I was counting the days. Hell, I was counting the minutes. This couldn't possibly come soon enough.

'Hey, man. Pumped for Katie's party this Friday?' my friend Roy drug my attention away from Candy Crush long enough for the question to register...and I almost cringed. Sitting up in my seat, I turned the screen off on my phone and looked over at him with a shrug,

'I'm not going.' I answered, and watched the surprise appear on his face. And three...two...one...

'What? Why?!' he asked, as if I'd just shot his dog. I should've expected this from him, though. He was like my wing man when it came to going to parties and scouting for girls. He was too nice of a guy for play the field as much as I do. But more power to him. I can't handle a relationship. Too much work. Too much drama. And way too many gold diggers out there for me to even begin bothering with anything like that. Besides...it's safe too say I get bored easily.

'Didn't call her back last weekend.' I told him, waiting for the 'makes sense, good job, dude' look that he always gave me in this kind of situation. ...and there it is.

'Than what are you doing? It's the end of the year! You've got to celebrate somehow.' I smirked...didn't he know who he was talking to? I'm Dick Grayson. Generally, I'm the life of the party. It was funny he felt the need to school me in this. But I was already a step ahead of him.

'Vic was talking about having a cookout at the lake on Friday, after school.' and with this, he seemed satisfied.

'That could be fun. Burgers, beer, and chicks in their bikinis.' he said, the wheels already turning in his head, it would seem. But he had a point. We'll have these girls half naked and drinking. This is better than Katie's party, by a landslide. I grinned at him and nodded, but before I could say anything, his phone began vibrating on his desk-again. He looked down at it and almost scowled,

'Shit, it's my mom.' I laughed quietly, as he ducked underneath his desk to answer it. But at least Roy was acting normal today. Everyone else seemed to have caught some kind of 'stupid' bug, acting like a bunch of children on their first day of recess. Well, almost everybody. There was Jenny in the corner, quietly listening to her music. Than again...when was she ever doing anything else?

Rachel, our local goth, was reading her book quietly in the back. ...again, her usual. Glancing up now and again to observe the tomfoolery and mumbling something under her breath about them. It'd probably be a little more entertaining to watch if I could actually hear what she was saying. I'm sure I'd agree with most of it. The only other person I saw in the room who wasn't being obnoxious or annoying was Kori Anderson. Taking random notes of sorts, and looking around the classroom. But than...she was pretty irritating, just in herself.

I couldn't tell you what it was that bothered me so much about her. It was no secret I hated how artificial she was. She might actually be pretty if she didn't try so damn hard. Her face had potential. But I can't tell you a bigger turn off than a girl being that fake.

There was no way the color of her eyes was natural. It was...otherworldly. They almost seemed to glow half the time, and they were such a vibrant color, it was...unreal. It was obvious she dyed her hair, but maybe that wasn't the issue. Her body, I'm sure was paid for. Her family seemed to have money. A personal trainer, expensive and superficial diet...plastic surgery. Who knows? Her boobs, too. No one's cleavage is always that nice-not that I pay attention.

Oh, and yeah. I've heard of girls tanning. In fact, it looks pretty good on a lot of them. But she seemed like she couldn't go a day without it. She knew what she was doing, in the sense it was always even. But chill out. You don't have to be golden all the damn time. It's like she's trying too hard to be perfect. And the fact that everyone seems to believe it gets to me too. No one is that nice to everybody. No one is that likable. Not without having something to hide, or some serious ass to kiss.

I really wish I knew what all my friends saw in her. Or better, I wish they could see what I did. She wasn't that sweet. Or pretty. Or perfect. It was an act. It was all just an act.

'Earth to Dick fucking Grayson.' I heard Roy shouting in my ear. It wasn't until than that I noticed his hand waving in front of my face annoyingly. ...did he just see me staring down Kori? Fuck, did Kori just see me staring down Kori? I glanced back to find her looking back at me with a curious look on her face.

Well, I couldn't have the class freak catching me looking at her, without there being a less flattering reason for it. You wish you caught me staring at you like that. I rose my brow at her, as if I found it insulting and tried to play it off like she was the one bothering me. Childish, maybe. But I can't say I cared. I can't have that rumor spreading. I looked away from her and back to my friend in a 'can you believe her?' kind of way.

'Why are you eye-fucking Kori?' he asked me, sounding almost jealous. ...really, Roy? I'd have expected more out of you. Hell, I should be insulted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes,

'Yeah right, Roy. You're imagining things.' I snapped, before turning my phone back on and reopening my game. I didn't feel like having this conversation at all. I could feel the irritation being thrown my way, though.

'Right. Just remember, she's mine.' he warned...and I almost laughed. Really, you think you have a chance with her? Good luck, man. I want nothing to do with her.

'Trust me, you can have her.' I muttered, bitterly. I glanced over to see Roy frowning at me. I know he didn't like the way I talked to or about her, but that's really not my problem. I don't like her. He does. We'll have to agree to disagree on this one. And the look on his face told me he felt the same way on the subject.

'So what about this bar-b-q?' he asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I smirked, thinking of more details to taunt him with.

-!RING!-

Ahh, but there was the sweet vindication. The bell that freed me from this hell hole.

'Call me later, or talk to Vic. I've gotta go.' I brushed him off. I don't mean to be rude to him, but I've got too many things to worry about right now to be concerned with stroking his ego about the girls he'll probably sleep with this weekend.

XOXOXOXOX

Sooooo...chapter one! It's up! I know it was pretty blah, but every story needs its introduction. Bear with me, it'll get better, I promise!

Please tell me what you think! I love hearing what y'all have to say.


End file.
